Princess Leonora and the Hidden Evil
by oxymoron98
Summary: Hey, my first story so far. At first it is unclear to see how it is related to Harry Potter, but stick around and it'll all become claer in later chapters.


'If love was a game of time, even if the ones who you loved were gone, I would've won,' that's what Cyrus said anyway. He didn't mean it in a romantic way at all; he meant it in the way that he had no-body left. They killed his sweet heart Sarah-Rose Emberley, slit the throat of his mother Alice and father Stephanos and tortured his sisters and brothers to insanity. All the while, they made him watch. He begged them to give mercy, to sacrifice his own life as opposed to the ones he loved. They didn't listen. Not at first, though. After his constant crying and pleading and screaming, the annoyed guards temporarily postponed the murders and gave him ten lashes from the deadly whip.

I thank the Lord, or whoever is in control of things around here, that time has not caught up to us yet. We are on the run. Running from the people who make the law. Running from the people who break the law. We belong nowhere but with each other. Right on the tenth lash was where Egypt and I came in. I took down every guard with seven arrows and Egypt threw the spear straight through the heart of the head of the group. Climbing and quite literally gliding across the walls and ceiling, Haven quickly whisked up Cyrus into her arms and disappeared through a window. Egypt and I quickly followed.

As our feet gently planted themselves on the soft and moist grass, we prepared to sprint to the nearby woods. We ran and ran, almost tripping over several times. We knew we were safe though, as soon as our heads felt the shade of the trees. Haven and Cyrus were ahead of us and searching for the nearest fresh water source. I place an arrow in my bow and ready myself for a sudden ambush of hooded figures; I find nothing but pure serenity. Jogging further into the woods, I find a small clearing and decide to make camp along the edge. I softly whistle our signal, meaning that one of us has found a safe camp. In less than no time, Haven and Cyrus appear with water flasks filled to the brim and wild nuts and berries. Then Egypt materialises with two dead rabbits.

"Is everybody OK?" I question.

"Yeah, I guess so, is old Crawford dead?" Cyrus asks.

Egypt answers, "Yes, he's dead. I threw the spear straight through his heart."

"That's good isn't it?" I wonder aloud.

"Yes and no, Sage. In a way it is because the head guy of the League is gone. However, as per normal, they're bound to have a backup head," Cyrus concludes.

I sigh heavily and begin to stand up, "I'm going to go find some twigs and things for a fire."

Egypt pointedly rises with me, I glare at him but he takes no notice. Haven giggles slightly at us but quickly busies herself by tending to Cyrus's wounds. I stalk further into the everlasting woods and dream of the day I'll be able to do what I like without my older brother following me around. We look the same, same dirty blonde hair that falls in elegant ringlets and watery grey eyes. If we weren't damned for all eternity from the royals, we may have passed as prince and princess.

I stoop low to gather some dried twigs when I hear leaves rustle underfoot. I stop my loud breathing and place the twigs back on the moist soil. I rise slowly and look for Egypt; he's standing beside me with his finger to his lips. Judging by the look in his eyes, he doesn't know what to do; stand still like prey, or run and warn the others, but surely be seen. I pull out an arrow and hand him my little dagger. Another rustle of leaves and my heart quickens yet again. I can feel the blood pounding through my head.

I tense my muscles for the attack when I hear a scream followed by a loud thud. A flash of colour appears then falls into a pit of leaves and rocks and undergrowth. The person breathes loudly and begins to sob. I look to my brother and he starts to walk towards the body. I follow behind, still wary, alert. Perhaps this is a distraction. Perhaps there are men waiting a few trees away to attack when our backs are turned.

Egypt squats down and leans in towards the crying mess. He pulls away the foliage to reveal a girl of about 16 years with sapphire eyes and ebony hair. Her eyes are red from crying and as she notices him, she recoils in fear.

"Don't hurt me," she begs, "Please. I'll give you your weight in gold. Please don't touch me, please."

Egypt says slowly, "Who are you? I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing in the woods? Who else is with you?"

After hearing a commotion, Haven and Cyrus come rushing in and take in the scene.

Jumping up, the girl snatches the dagger from Egypt's hand and says with a snarl, "Did you actually fall for the damsel in distress? I refuse to answer any questions. You tell me who you are, what you are doing here and whether or not you have more company." She kicks Egypt down and with her free hand delivers a deadly blow to the jaw. Where this girl learnt to fight and act astounds me.

"Girl, tell me who you are, if you are no use to us I can take away your life quicker than you can say dead," Egypt threatens, rising slowly from the ground, his anger and humiliation is almost oozing out from every pore.

"You dare talk to me like that? You dare approach a royal like that? You dare not bow in my presence?"

Haven does a double take, "You're a real life princess?"

"Yes, of course I'm real life! Do I look like an illusion, you insolent child?" the girl spits.

"You're Leonora aren't you?" I say in disbelief. We all straighten up and take in the way she stands; injured, yes, but with pride and her ripped and dirty gown appears to be made of thick, luscious, red velvet.

"Princess Leonora, thank you very much. Now take me as far away from the evil that is my father and I will repay you all handsomely. I wish to be free from his evil and spells that he casts upon me."

"Fine then, but Princess, we don't have shelter fit for a royal. What we carry with us is all we have," Cyrus says, particularly emphasising the word princess.

"No matter, I will survive, anywhere is better than with my father," Leonora says with a tone of indifference.

We begin to walk back to our camp when I hear a whine. I stop in my tracks and automatically conjure up the worst thoughts possible. "Did you hear that?" I whisper.

"No, you are being a fool. Continue on now, I need my sleep," Princess Leonora declares and stalks further on in the same direction.

"Shut up Leonora," I hiss and use all of my strength from striking her.

"Princess Leonora," She replies, smiles and despite the poor condition of her gown, her teeth are still a dazzling shade of white.

I don't hear the whine again so I catch up to Haven and Cyrus who are at the front of the group. My brother, Egypt, carries up the back. We arrive at our destination and I take a large swig of water. I notice Leonora eyeing it lustfully and I offer it to her, for the sole reason of her wealth. She accepts the flask gingerly and looks at it like it's contaminated.

"Haven't you any glasses? Or can I have my own flask? Do you actually expect me to drink from this like a commoner? This is outrageous!" Leonora squeals.

"Are you joking? You may be royalty; however you do not talk to the people who are offering you refuge like that! You drink from the same flask as everybody else! I do not carry some deadly disease!"

"Sharing glasses and flasks and crockery is for peasants!" Leonora says with a tone of disgust.

"For peasants, in case you haven't noticed, the people who have offered you refuge _are_ peasants! I've got news for you Princess, if you thought this was all going to be happy and you'd have a warm bed to sleep in and 12 course dinners, you are so very wrong!" I explode.

Leonora looks slightly taken aback and stands up shakily. "Fine then. I obviously underestimated your hospitality towards somebody of royal blood. You obviously do not care that I can simply contact my knights and they can kill you from one signal. You obviously do not care about me. You obviously do not care that you may all be repaid handsomely if you do what I like. I am leaving!"

"Go then," Haven speaks up, "I thought Princesses were nice. You're mean and nasty and not grateful that Sage even offered you water." The sooky twelve year old comes out in the other-wise mature girl.

"Farewell, actually no. I do not wish for anything good in your lives. You are not worthy of my presence. Farebad!" Leonora storms off.

Our eyes follow the angry Princess as she charges into the horizon.

"Good riddance," Cyrus mutters and Egypt softly chuckles.

That was the last we hear of Princess Leonora. We settle back into stocking up our bodies with what available food and water we have at the time. The trees conceal whatever lies beyond them and in the outside world. We don't care though, because we have each other and surviving to worry about. We don't care about some loud, obnoxious, spoilt princess. I'm just about to fall into a heavy slumber when a blood curdling scream pulls me head first from the brink of unconsciousness.

It's Leonora.


End file.
